warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dustpelt
Dustpelt is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 44 History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :In the manga adventure at the back of the book, he is seen as an apprentice, Dustpaw. He, Sandpaw, and Graypaw are playing together. He then creeps up on Ravenpaw and pounces on his tail, frightening him. ''Firestar's Quest :He and Ferncloud have become mates, and she has her first litter of kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit. He is seen scolding the two of them as they splash their paws in a dirty rain puddle. :He later takes over Sorrelpaw's training when Sandstorm goes on the journey to rebuild SkyClan with her mate, Firestar. He promises Sandstorm he'll take good care of her apprentice, and teasingly tells her she's been far too lenient with Sorrelpaw. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Dustpelt, then Dustpaw, is one of the two senior ThunderClan apprentices, and is also a good friend of another apprentice named Sandpaw. When Rusty, a young kittypet, joins ThunderClan, he and Sandpaw show much hostility towards him, because he isn't Clan-born. : :His mentor is Redtail, the ThunderClan deputy at the time, and when he is brought back dead from the battle against RiverClan, Dustpaw grieves for him, and sits vigil for his fallen mentor. Bluestar then appoints Darkstripe as his new mentor. : :When Graypaw and Firepaw go to see the elders, they notice a rabbit the four elders were sharing, and Graypaw tells Firepaw that Dustpaw and Sandpaw probably brought the rabbit to them, since one of the apprentices' duties is to catch prey for the elders. Smallear tells the two apprentices that Dustpaw and Sandpaw were turning into fine hunters. : :The next morning, Graypaw wakes Firepaw up, and tells him that Dustpaw and Sandpaw are already up. Graypaw tells Firepaw that Dustpaw and Sandpaw are probably on hunting duty. : :When Rusty, now Firepaw, and Graypaw go to eat some fresh-kill with Dustpaw and Sandpaw, he mockingly tells Firepaw that he caught the prey, and starts gloating about being able to go to the Gathering that night. When Graypaw tells them that they patrolled the border that day, Dustpaw sarcastically tells him that he's sure that the other Clans will be terrified of them. : :Later on, Graypaw and Firepaw go hunting and Graypaw tells him that Dustpaw and Sandpaw probably ate a sparrow or two while on hunting duty. : :When Bluestar told the Clan that they need to speed up the training of the apprentices, Dustpaw and Sandpaw were seen exchanging a thrilled glance. Then, when Bluestar tells Firepaw that he must take care of Yellowfang as punishment for feeding her, Dustpaw says that its a good idea, and that Firepaw had better be good at cracking fleas. : :The next day, Dustpaw asks him, "Another day looking after that mangy old fleabag, eh, Firepaw?" then he says, "I bet you wish you were out training with us." : :Dustpaw was seen waiting at the gorse tunnel with a patrol consisting of him, Darkstripe, Longtail and Willowpelt. : :When Ravenpaw, Firepaw and Graypaw were discussing their thoughts on whether they were going to go to the Gathering that night, Firepaw says that maybe Bluestar will choose one of them to go, but Ravenpaw says that Dustpaw and Sandpaw are the Clan's senior apprentices. Bluestar tells Firepaw that the three of them can go (him, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw) to the Gathering, and Firepaw asks if Sandpaw and Dustpaw are going. Bluestar tells him that they are going to guard the camp. : :At the end of the book, the younger apprentices, Firepaw and Graypaw, are made into warriors before Sandpaw and himself, becoming Fireheart and Graystripe, even though they had been training longer than the young apprentices. This is because the former two had fought bravely in the battle against ShadowClan. Fire and Ice :Dustpaw continues to train with his new mentor, and still shows dislike towards Fireheart. : :When Graystripe says that its cold outside, Dustpaw says that he's surprised such "heroes" even feel the cold. : :This only worsens as Sandpaw turns away from him, and gives more of her attention to Fireheart. : :Before Cinderkit and Brackenkit's apprentice ceremony, Dustpaw tells Sandpaw that he feels bad for Fireheart's apprentice because she will be trained by a kittypet. : :Later on, Fireheart sees Dustpaw and Sandpaw outside the apprentices' den, and Dustpaw was ripping a rabbit apart. : :While out patrolling with Tigerclaw, Dustpaw comes back to camp with the message that Bluestar needs to come to the Thunderpath to see evidence of ShadowClan hunting. He suddenly tells Fireheart where Tigerclaw is when he can't return to him due to Bluestar's illness. : :Dustpaw fights like a warrior in the battle with Brokentail and his rogues, and discourages the wounded Cinderpaw from participating. He later guards the medicine den after Brokentail is taken into it to be treated. After a surprising recommendation by Fireheart, Dustpaw and Sandpaw are made warriors, with the new names Dustpelt and Sandstorm. Forest of Secrets :Dustpelt shows an allegiance with Tigerclaw's crowd, most likely because of his dislike of Bluestar's favoritism towards Fireheart, and because one of his mentors was Darkstripe, one of Tigerclaw's strongest followers. :At a Gathering, Bluestar announces that Dustpelt and Sandstorm are ThunderClan's newest warriors. : :When Fireheart and Graystripe come back from Barley's farm, Dustpelt and Sandstorm are seen stretched out sleeping together in the warriors' den. Then, when Sandstorm gets up and lies next to Fireheart, Dustpelt opens one eye and glares at him. : :After Fireheart wakes up one morning, Dustpelt tells him to stop making so much racket, and that no cat can get a wink of sleep. : :When, at the end of the book, Tigerclaw leads rogues to ThunderClan and attacks Bluestar, Dustpelt at first is confused. Then, when Fireheart explains everything, his confusion turns to disgust. Tigerclaw attempts to convince Dustpelt to leave with him, along with Darkstripe and Longtail, but Dustpelt knows now that Tigerclaw killed his first mentor, Redtail, and refuses, stating that he would rather die than join Tigerclaw. Rising Storm :Dustpelt receives an apprentice, Ashpaw, by Fireheart's decision. He is very excited at finally becoming a mentor. He is still very hostile towards Fireheart, and continues to jibe at his kittypet roots and position of deputy, which in his opinion is undeserved. As Sandstorm continues to be less interested in him and more interested in Fireheart, he develops affections for Ashpaw's sister, Fernpaw, his old mentor Darkstripe's new apprentice. :When Dustpelt sneers at Fireheart for not keeping an eye on Cloudpaw and mocks him, Sandstorm scolds Dustpelt to leave Fireheart alone and that his hostility wasn't going to impress any cat. :He is seen going out to check for ShadowClan invaders when Littlecloud and Whitethroat are found, and during the fire he is seen dragging Patchpelt's body with Cloudpaw to the river. During their sheltering with RiverClan, he challenges Darkstripe when he frightens Fernpaw, and later helps her swim back across the river. ''A Dangerous Path :Dustpelt's hostility has lessened towards Fireheart, and he has accepted his authority as deputy and become a loyal warrior of ThunderClan. He continues to train his apprentice, Ashpaw, and is still affectionate with Fernpaw. :When Fireheart explains his idea of talking to WindClan out of fighting and Sandstorm objects, she tells Dustpelt to tell Fireheart that it was a stupid idea. However, Dustpelt agrees with Fireheart about his idea. :Dustpelt is also seen with Fernpaw, when she was telling Fireheart about Swiftpaw and Brightpaw leaving camp. Dustpelt encourages Fernpaw to tell Fireheart everything, for Fireheart will understand. :He is seen helping patch up the warriors' den to repair it after the fire, and he later supports Fireheart in his desire to stop the unjust battle between ThunderClan and WindClan. He also participates in the long chain of cats that lure the dog pack to the gorge. ''The Darkest Hour :After Darkstripe showed that his true loyalties were to Tigerstar after feeding Sorrelkit, Willowpelt's daughter, deathberries after she saw him meeting with the ShadowClan deputy, Blackfoot, Dustpelt hopefully asks if he could be both Ashpaw and Fernpaw's mentor. Firestar gently declines, knowing that he would not be tough enough on Fernpaw. Instead, Firestar gives Fernpaw to Longtail to mentor in place of Swiftpaw, who had died battling the dogs. :Finally, Dustpelt fights heroically in the battle with BloodClan, and survives. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Dustpelt continues his life as a ThunderClan cat, a warrior under Firestar. :Dustpelt and Ferncloud have three more kits, named Birchkit, Larchkit, and Hollykit. He is shown to be quite a kind fatherly figure. :Dustpelt is also charged with the task of training Squirrelpaw, Firestar's daughter. He is seen scolding his apprentice after she follows a patrol out of camp, without telling Dustpelt. He sends Squirrelpaw to look after the elders as punishment. :Soon, when Twolegs begin to destroy the forest, WindClan is most threatened by this, so Dustpelt went on a patrol to make sure WindClan was not crossing the thin boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while using their drinking rights given to them by RiverClan. He found the WindClan warrior Onewhisker, the deputy Mudclaw, and his apprentice Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole they chased over the border onto ThunderClan territory. Dustpelt says that he saw no reason to tell Firestar about the incident as long as it didn't happen again. Moonrise :As the twolegs began to threaten the forest, Dustpelt spends time with Ferncloud and comforts her as best he can. Prey soon becomes more scarce in the forest, and Dustpelt struggles to help his mate care for their kits. He becomes angry when WindClan steals their prey, knowing ThunderClan needs all the prey it can get to survive; he later goes on the patrol to confront WindClan. To relieve Dustpelt's anger at not being able to fight, Firestar lets him go hunt for Ferncloud. :There is not enough food to sustain Ferncloud and their kits, and Larchkit dies. Dustpelt is overcome with misery, and he lets Firestar comfort him, though they had never been close. He tries to continually comfort Ferncloud, and encourages her to eat, saying that Birchkit and Hollykit still need her. Dawn :Dustpelt hesitantly welcomes back his apprentice Squirrelpaw when they return from the journey, unsure of why she and Brambleclaw left the Clan. :Now that ThunderClan has been forced to move to Sunningrocks for shelter, prey is even more scarce. Dustpelt is hit with more losses as Hollykit dies of hunger and then his son Shrewpaw is hit by a monster. Now desperate, he protects his remaining kit, Birchkit, and his mate fiercely as they start the Great Journey. Starlight :At the beginning of the book Squirrelpaw gets her warrior name, Squrrelflight. Also, it is noted that he is proud of his son, Spiderpaw, who becomes a warrior, with the name Spiderleg. :He fights as hard as he can during Mudclaw's rebellion. He also rescues his son, Birchkit, with the help of Brambleclaw after the kit's failed attempt of catching a robin and almost falling into the hollow. Twilight :He is part of the patrol to take the two dead ShadowClan warriors back to their camp, and on returning, he visits Ferncloud and Birchkit in the nursery. He later takes Rainwhisker with him to go fill in a badger set that had until then been occupied with a badger and her three cubs. :He participates in the first Gathering on the island, and is as excited as the others to be in the new place. Then, he later proudly watches his only surviving kit, Birchkit, become an apprentice, Birchpaw, who is mentored to Ashfur. Dustpelt gives Birchpaw a lick of congratulations after the ceremony. Sunset :In Sunset, he backed down from going against Firestar's choice of deputy, Brambleclaw, when he discovered Brambleclaw had been chosen because of a sign the medicine cat Leafpool had from StarClan, claiming that she faked the sign because Brambleclaw was her sister's mate. :When Stormfur and Brook returned to ThunderClan for the second time, he and Mousefur call a Clan meeting because they believed that the Clan was becoming too "mixed", because of Stormfur, Brook, the loner from horseplace Daisy, and her three kits, Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit. :Dustpelt also stopped Spiderleg from touching the Twoleg fox trap, probably saving his life. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Dustpelt and Ferncloud have another litter of two kits, Foxkit and Icekit. Dustpelt has a new apprentice, Hazelpaw. Dustpelt's son, Birchpaw, is now a warrior called Birchfall. : : : :Dustpelt was called on, by Firestar, to go patrol the lakeside shore with Brambleclaw and Hazelpaw :When he, Spiderleg, Stormfur, and Brackenfur return from a night patrol, he challenges Stormfur's loyalty along with his son, Spiderleg. When Stormfur says that they gave up nothing but a piece of barren land that was too close to Twolegplace, Dustpelt says that he sounds just like Brambleclaw, and he knows that Brambleclaw would rather face a pack of dogs than face a Twoleg. : : : :When Mousepaw enters the camp, he tells Dustpelt that he was going to head back to the apprentices' den, but he joined up with Lionkit. Dustpelt tells him that he should be in the apprentices' den, and Mousepaw tells him that he thought he scented a mouse. He tells Mousepaw that straying into the camp would be stupid, even for a mouse, and he also tells him to go to the apprentices' den, since he says that Spiderleg wouldn't be happy if Mousepaw was too tired for training the next morning. : : : :He is also seen praising Hazelpaw after a hunting patrol. :He later objects to Firestar's kind nature of allowing non-ThunderClan cats into the Clan twice. The second time all of ThunderClan disagreed. He is one of the cats that is most disturbed when ShadowClan keeps freshly marking their borders. Dark River :Dustpelt is still training his apprentice, Hazelpaw. When Millie chooses to keep her kittypet name, he says that ShadowClan has tried to take territory from them before, because they are not a completely pure-blood Clan, and that allowing Millie to keep her kittypet name could be seen as a sign of weakness. Spiderleg agrees. Firestar rebukes them, but they still look unhappy as things proceed. :Dustpelt later takes out the dawn patrol to check the borders with Sandstorm, Lionpaw and Honeypaw. They find a WindClan hunting party near the border, hunting squirrels. Dustpelt is hostile towards them, believing squirrels to only be ThunderClan prey. He reports it to Firestar on their return. :On the way to another Gathering, Dustpelt calls WindClan "squirrel thieves". He express concern that if RiverClan can't stay in their home, none of the borders will be safe. :He later participates in the battle against WindClan, when they cross the border hunting squirrels. He tells Ashfoot to keep her warriors on the moor. He behaves very aggressively towards the WindClan cats. Outcast :Dustpelt becomes a grandfather when his eldest son, Spiderleg, has two kits with Daisy, Rosekit and Toadkit. Dustpelt gives his apprentice, Hazelpaw, her warrior assessment, and reminds her that she's not done hunting even though she's caught a large vole. He also volunteers to give Spiderleg's apprentice, Mousepaw, his warrior assessment while his son spends some time with his kits, but Spiderleg turned down the offer. Hazelpaw passes her assessment and becomes a warrior, Hazeltail. Eclipse :He goes on a dawn patrol with Graystripe, Whitewing, and his daughter, now an apprentice, Icepaw, and reports some serious news to Firestar. He later comments on the fact that Graystripe's new kits will have proper warrior names, unlike their mother, Millie. When the loner Sol comes to the ThunderClan camp, Dustpelt is uneasy, and accompanies the loner out to make sure he crosses the border. :He leads a patrol out to make sure that WindClan have left ThunderClan territory. He comes back hurriedly with the patrol and reports to Firestar that they have split up into three groups, and they don't know where they are. He leads a battle patrol down to the lake to fight the united RiverClan and WindClan. :After the sun vanishes, he is just as anxious as any cat, and discusses with the other warriors what it might mean. Long Shadows :Near the beginning, Dustpelt wakens Lionblaze when he is fighting in his sleep, and rebukes him before going back to curl up beside Ferncloud. Later, when the four ShadowClan cats come to ThunderClan, he remarks that ShadowClan seems to be breaking up under Sol's influence. He goes on a hunting patrol with Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Sorreltail at Brambleclaw's request. :On another hunting patrol, he starts to cough painfully. He becomes sick with greencough and is moved with the other sick ThunderClan cats to the abandoned Twoleg nest. Once they all recover, he is one of the cats to travel to the Gathering, and the first to identify Ashfur's dead body when they find him in the lake. He and Graystripe take Ashfur's body back to camp. Sunrise :Dustpelt seems to think that Sol didn't have a reason to kill Ashfur, and therefore he didn't. He speculates with the other warriors on who could have killed Ashfur, and shows scorn when it is suggested that a ShadowClan warrior came all the way around the lake just to murder Ashfur. :After the death of Honeyfern, Dustpelt is put in charge of building a barrier of brambles across the part of the cliff where the snake attacked. He is unusually gentle with Leafpool as he reassures her he'll be careful when he moves the deathberry-stuffed mouse inside the barrier. He comments to Cloudtail after Whitewing's kits are born, stating that they would be a handful because they were related to Cloudtail. He and Ferncloud also become grandparents to Whitewing and Birchfall's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Dustpelt carries on as a senior warrior of ThunderClan. His youngest son and daughter, Foxpaw and Icepaw, are now warriors called Foxleap and Icecloud. : Dustpelt is seen expressing his opinion of Leopardstar's claim of the lake after the Gathering, saying that the dry land borders ThunderClan's territory, and that it should be theirs. : He is on a patrol with Brackenfur, Bumblepaw and Leafpool and is mentioned carrying back prey. :Dustpelt later takes out a patrol with Rosepetal, Foxleap and Berrynose; he expresses exasperation when Berrynose trods on a thistle and the cream-coated warrior makes a fuss. He asks Rosepetal if she will help him get it out. :Dustpelt later goes to Jayfeather for herbs at Ferncloud's request, for he had been complaining about his back hurting. This helps him, as he returns to Jayfeather for more herbs. He did not want them if there were not enough, but Jayfeather lies and tells him that there were plenty, while the tansy supply was actually very low. Fading Echoes :Dustpelt shows mistrust of Heathertail and Breezepelt when they escort Ivypaw and Dovepaw back to their camp. :He later assesses Blossompaw along with Thornclaw, since Firestar wants them to try a different tactic in the assessments. He suggests they hunt near the abandoned Twoleg nest. He is impressed when Ivypaw catches a squirrel while helping Blossompaw, and chides Blossompaw for not working with Ivypaw. :When Lionblaze is looking for cats that could possibly be in the Dark Forest training with Tigerstar, he suggested Dustpelt, though he denies it, since Dustpelt is a loyal warrior and would never do such a thing. Lionblaze knows that Dustpelt and Firestar aren't best friends, but they always spark off each other away from an arguement and never holding grudges. :Before the tree falls, he runs to check the apprentices' den and make sure everyone is out, despite his initial alarm. He then helps clear away the branches in an attempt to free Briarpaw and Longtail. Night Whispers :Dustpelt is first seen leading one of the two patrols along the new ShadowClan border. He takes Cloudtail, Sorreltail, and Spiderleg. When the patrol comes back to camp, Dustpelt reports that ShadowClan has not acknowledged the new border, much to other ThunderClan warriors' displeasure. :In Jayfeather's vision, he is killed by a Dark Forest warrior. :Dustpelt goes with Sandstorm to check the ShadowClan border again the next morning. :The next morning, Dustpelt goes on a hunting patrol with Toadstep and Foxleap. Dustpelt helps fight off the fox that breaks into the ThunderClan camp. After chasing off the fox, with Thornclaw, he escorts Jayfeather, Brightheart, and Leafpool to gather herbs. He is later mentioned by Dovepaw when she fiercely argues with her mentor, Lionblaze. :Dustpelt shows anger toward ShadowClan for holding Ivypaw captive, then forcing ThunderClan to give them herbs to get her back, saying that if any ThunderClan cat dies because they have no herbs, it is ShadowClan's fault. At the Gathering that night, he expresses anger toward ShadowClan at the possible threat of battle. Later, he is seen attending the Clan meeting about Flametail's death. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :When Squirrelpaw is busy giving a tour around the lake camp, she accidentally starts to call a Clan meeting, and Dustpelt, Brambleclaw and Cloudtail start to walk over. :He later appears to tell the reader of the time the Clans got their new Gathering place at the lake. He remembers seeing the island when they first arrive at the lake. He mentions that Hawkfrost wanted it as a RiverClan camp, but that StarClan had other plans for it. They sent a storm to knock down a tree and kill Mudclaw, and in so doing, provided a way for them all to get to the island. He tells how the leaders now look down from the great oak tree, and it's a strong and safe place, belonging to all the Clans. Cats of the Clans :He is mentioned briefly at the end of Sandstorm's page, when Rock tells the kits that she has come a long way from when she and Dustpaw used to tease Firepaw about his kittypet origins. :He was also mentioned on Ashfur's page, when Rock says that just because Dustpelt doesn't hesitate to disagree with Firestar on occasion, it doesn't make him a less loyal warrior. Code of the Clans :He is part of the story, "Who Goes There? Whitestorm Teaches", as an apprentice along with Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, Firepaw, and Graypaw as they all learn border tactics. He tries to push Firepaw into the brambles, causing Whitestorm to scold him and relocate Firepaw. :He is also mentioned during the story "A Change of Heart: Sandstorm Speaks" as Sandstorm ponders her relationships with both Firestar and Dustpelt. Battles of the Clans :Dustpelt is seen as a young apprentice, training with Tigerclaw, Longtail, Darkstripe, and Ravenpaw. He is stalking a squirrel up a tree, but the squirrel jumps around and confuses him, then leaps out of reach. Disappointed, he comes back down the tree. :They head back to camp, but on the way, Dustpaw sees movement nearby. He alerts the rest of the patrol, and they all see a ShadowClan patrol moving through the undergrowth. They are outnumbered, and Tigerclaw orders Ravenpaw to run back to the camp to fetch help. Dustpaw then has an idea - to confuse the ShadowClan patrol into thinking that there were more ThunderClan cats than there really were. He explains his idea to the patrol, using his hunting the squirrel as an example. :They attack, and after fighting for a few seconds they leap back into the bushes. They start addressing each other as random ThunderClan cats, confusing and frightening the ShadowClan warriors, as they think ThunderClan have brought almost all their clan-mates. They attack three different times on the ShadowClan patrol, which includes Blackfoot, Russetfur and Stumpytail. Dustpaw is seen slashing at Russetfur whom had come to rescue a silver tabby that he and Longtail had trapped. The ShadowClan patrol ran off, leaving the ThunderClan cats victorious. Dustpaw is very proud that his plan had saved his Clan from a ShadowClan invasion. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need :When WindClan is searching for Crowkit, Dustpelt and a ThunderClan patrol meet them at the border and accuse them of trespassing. He disregards Mudclaw demands to find Crowkit and insults him. When Ravenpaw and Barley show up with Crowkit, he is suspicious and thinks they have joined with WindClan. The battle breaks up, and the patrol turns to leave. :When the two attempt to follow, Dustpelt turns furiously back to Ravenpaw and asks him if WindClan has sent him to spy, and calls him a traitor. When Ravenpaw requests to see Firestar, Dustpelt reluctantly consents and leads the way back, pausing to dig up some fresh-kill on the way. :He later participates in the battle against the forming BloodClan, and as he attacks one of them, he tells him, "Don't you try and run, you little toad!" In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election:Firestar :Dustpelt votes for each Clan to follow their own leader, saying "... You are this Clan's leader, and no other," to Firestar, his own Clan leader. Firestar knows this is a show of loyalty from Dustpelt, who had not always supported his authority. Brightheart, Cloudtail and Thornclaw agree with Dustpelt and vote the same. Trivia *It was revealed on Vicky's facebook page that Robinwing and Fuzzypelt were his parents and Ravenpaw was his littermate though he tried everything he could to deny it.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *He was mistakenly called a light brown warrior in ''A Dangerous Path.Revealed in''A Dangerous Path, page 211 Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Robinwing:Revealed on Vicky's facebook account Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown Sisters: :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Half-Brother: :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mate: :Ferncloud:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Sons: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Foxleap:Revealed in The Sight, page 5 :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 Daughters: :Icecloud: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 97-98 :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 62 Nieces: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Grandson: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Granddaughters: :Rosepetal: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw: Great-Nephew: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Nieces: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Whitewing:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: Great-Great-Nephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: Great-Great-Nieces: :Cherrykit: :Hollyleaf: Tree Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters